


Glowing Green Cuffs

by Salmon_Pink



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Bondage, Community: ladiesbingo, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-26
Updated: 2016-03-26
Packaged: 2018-05-29 07:18:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6364633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Salmon_Pink/pseuds/Salmon_Pink
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The DEO probably didn't have this use in mind when they designed the cuffs to help Kara train. But now Kara's in Cat's bed, tied up, and helpless under Cat's hands.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Glowing Green Cuffs

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [Ladies Bingo](http://ladiesbingo.dreamwidth.org/), prompt "something is destroyed/demolished", and for the [Supergirl Kink Meme](http://underthecape.dreamwidth.org/), [prompt](http://underthecape.dreamwidth.org/601.html?thread=4185#cmt4185) "Kara/Cat, bondage. Kryptonians often need restraining during sex to stop them breaking things".

It starts with the back of a chair splintering under Kara’s hands, and her knee going through a coffee table, and her head smacking back against a wall, leaving an impressive dent in the plaster. It starts with one too many seams torn or buttons popped on Cat’s designer wardrobe. It starts with Kara always being careful, so so careful, because she never wants to hurt Cat. But clothing and furniture are apparently another story, and there’s a little too much collateral damage whenever Cat makes Kara come. She falls apart for Cat’s fingers and her mouth and the sound of her voice, and the problem is that Kara makes _other_ things fall apart too.

So it starts with things breaking, but it’s going to end with the cuffs. Hopefully. That’s the plan, at least.

They’re not just any cuffs, of course, because Kara would rip right through anything designed for humans. These are a little something the R&D department at the DEO whipped up as part of her training. They work on the same principle as the depower room, with just enough Kryptonite in them to make Kara weaker without making her sick.

Alex isn’t exactly keen on Kara borrowing them, and she’d insisted that Kara carrying around anything that could be used against her was a terrible idea. But Kara managed to squeak through an explanation, trying to make her case while omitting as much information as possible, because flat-out saying “I need these cuffs to have sex” in the middle of the DEO was too embarrassing for words.

Eventually Hank had pinched the bridge of his nose and told her, “Just take them, and stop talking.”

Kara’s pretty sure Alex was laughing at her, but she’s willing to let it slide. Because now she’s got the cuffs and Cat’s looking at her like Supergirl just presented her with a birthday and Christmas gift and the biggest scoop of the year all at once.

“These can hold you?” Cat asks, always one to check the details. She toys with both sets of cuffs, testing their weight, and Kara feels herself swallowing thickly. The anticipation of what Cat could do to her when she’s tied up is already making her pulse throb between her legs.

Kara nods. “For a while.” The cuffs are on a timer, the Kryptonite energy ebbing once an hour. It’s a safety precaution, something to ensure Kara can get free if the wrong person ever manages to use the cuffs on her.

Cat smiles, slow and delighted, her eyes dragging over Kara’s body. “Well, we better get started then,” she purrs, tilting her head towards the bed. “On your knees, Supergirl.”

The throbbing between Kara’s legs gets more _intense_.

Kara floats into place, kneeling on Cat’s huge mattress. It’s a new bed, because Kara broke the last one, the slats under the mattress snapping when she ground her hips down a little too hard while Cat fucked her from behind.

She feels bad about breaking it, of course she does. But it doesn’t stop the memory of that night making her wet beneath her costume.

She goes to pull her top over her head, but Cat stops her with a shake of her head. “Keep it on,” she murmurs, taking one of Kara’s wrists and snapping the first cuff into place around it. Kara gasps, feeling the Kryptonite start to weaken her instantly, and Cat smirks and snaps the other end to Kara’s ankle. She walks around the bed, deliberately taking her time, watching with fascination as Kara feels her super-strength fade, and by the time Cat chains her other wrist to its matching ankle, Kara’s reduced to only a human’s strength.

Cat steps back to take in her handiwork, and Kara gives the cuffs a light tug, testing them. They hold her easily, her wrists secured to each of her ankles, kneeling on the mattress with her ass resting on her heels.

She’s not going anywhere, and it’s a strange sensation, to be so _vulnerable_ , but when Cat looks at her like that Kara knows it’s worth it.

Kara breathes in through her nose, trying to centre herself, but Cat’s fingers at her chin distract her. She tilts Kara’s head back, and Cat makes a soft and thoughtful sound as she watches Kara’s profile. 

“Let’s give them a test-run, shall we?” she teases, and Kara nods, throat too tight to talk through, wanting Cat to _touch_ her already. 

And Cat does. Her hand moves down Kara’s arm, over her thigh and back up to her waist. Her fingernails dig in lightly over the emblem on Kara’s chest, before trailing back up to Kara’s throat as she moves on to the bed. 

Cat kneels behind Kara, her body warm as she leans against Kara’s back. Her arm slides around Kara’s waist, and then her hand is cupping Kara between her thighs, squeezing a little through the fabric of her skirt and shorts and tights and panties. Kara moans, trying to rock forward, but the chains on the cuffs rattle and snap taut to keep her in place. Cat’s fingertips push against her cunt, dragging the fabric of Kara’s panties across her folds, rubbing her wetness across her flesh. The touch feels clumsier through so many layers of material, even though Kara knows just how skilled Cat’s hands are, but it still has Kara panting breathlessly.

Kara tries to chase the sensation, even though her hands are kept by her ankles. It makes her back arch sharply, her head leaning back against Cat’s shoulder, her shoulders pulled back and her hips pushing up. Cat grinds her palm down over and over until Kara’s whining, her legs shaking with an exertion she knows she wouldn’t be feeling without the Kryptonite in the cuffs leaving her weak.

“Seems like they work fine,” Cat muses quietly, sounding like she’s thoroughly enjoying herself. She pulls her hand away, and Kara slumps back down, her ass landing heavily on her heels. Cat strokes her hair sweetly, before getting a good handful and using it to tip Kara forward roughly.

Kara yelps as she falls, her forehead bouncing a little against the soft mattress. Her arms are pulled straight, hands still tied to her ankles and her knees and shins still pressed to the bed. It leaves her ass in the air, and Kara feels her face heat up even further at how _exposed_ the position makes her.

Cat’s hands move at her waist, shoving Kara’s skirt up across her back. She peels Kara’s shorts down her thighs, then the tights she wears beneath them, and then the panties she wears beneath those, baring her ass and the wet folds of her cunt. Kara’s eyes shut, her breathing hoarse, her cheek pressed to the bed, trembling for the way it feels to be completely at Cat’s mercy.

Cat’s thumb drags across her cunt, and Kara keens as two fingers push into her, slowly, too slowly, but when she tries to rock back it makes her face and knees dig in awkwardly against the bed. Cat fucks her as leisurely as she wants, and all Kara can do is _take_ it, feeling herself and how swollen and hot she is around Cat’s fingers, her body trying to clench down on the slide of them as they pump in and out of her.

This is usually when things start breaking. When Cat wants to take it slow, to draw Kara’s pleasure out until she’s mewling for it, so swept up that Kara doesn’t realise she’s gripping the headboard too tightly until it’s cracking under her hands. But there’s none of that this time, just the sound of the cuffs jangling but holding her pinned, just the sound of her own whimpering and her own racing heartbeat in her ears. There’s nothing to break but _her_ , and when she does break it’s with Cat’s name on her lips, tightening around Cat’s fingers as she pulses and comes, warmth flooding through her body and the cuffs snug around her wrists.

Cat fucks her through it, even slower than before, her thumb tracing circles around Kara’s clit where she’s so sensitive it’s overwhelming. “How much longer will they hold you?” Cat asks.

It takes a long moment for Kara to find her voice, and when she does she sounds breathless. “I don’t know.” She licks her lips, her cheek still pressed to the mattress. “A while yet.”

Cat hums, and her fingers fuck back in, deeper than ever. “I suppose I’ll to make the most of it while I can,” she says playfully, and Kara moans for her, the cuffs clinking as she spreads her knees wider, begging for more.


End file.
